


drunk in love

by blondwaves



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Consent, Consent Issues, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, M/M, drunk!isak, good boyfriend!Even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondwaves/pseuds/blondwaves
Summary: Isak shows up drunk at Evens at 3am, confessions and kissing





	

When even heard a knocking on his door at 3 am, he didn’t know what to expect. He thought maybe it was someone knocking at the wrong door; they’d figure it out eventually and leave. Even really wanted to go back to sleep; he’d been so busy the past week with school he hadn’t really had free time, or sleep. Slow but steady, the knocking continued.

“Wishful thinking” Even whispered to nobody as he slipped out of bed. He didn’t know who he expected to find on the other side of the door but he didn't think he was going to find his half drunk boyfriend leaned up against the wall, half asleep.

Isak was leaning half on his shoulder, but mostly on his face. It was almost like he was using the wall as a pillow. He probably was Even realized when Isak didn’t notice him right away. Isaks eyes were closed, he absentmindedly reached up to knock again. When his fist didn’t reach the door his eyes cracked open and when he saw Even his eyes opened wide, like a child seeing seeing something for the first time.

“Even” he half gasped, half shouted before drunkenly stumbling to close the gap between them. He put his weight on the older boy, wrapping his arms around Evens neck and kissing him frantically. Isak had gone out to a party with Jonas, Magnus, and Madhi, Even recalled vaguely before putting his arms on the other boys waist to guide him inside. He could taste the alcohol on the other boys lips; how drunk was he? Even pulled their faces apart once they were inside.

“Isak” he whispered trying to get his obviously drunk boyfriend's attention. Instead of stopping Isak simply turned his attention to Even’s neck; kissing, liking, and biting his way down it. “Baby” he moaned out, trying to get his attention again.

Instead of continuing the verbal method which was quickly turning into moans on Even's part, he tried a more physical approach. He moved forward until he had Isak pinned against a wall. He intertwined their fingers and pressed them against the wall too. They sat forehead to forehead for a minute, just breathing. Isak made a small whine and moved his head up to rub their noses together. The older boy rubbed his nose back smiling; he could never resist giving Isak everything he wanted but he wasn’t sure if Isak was sober enough to really want this.

“You’re too drunk” he whispered

“I’m not that drunk” The younger boy mumbled, only proving the other boy’s point further.

“What did you drink” Even smiled at him sweetly. Isak closed his eyes and rubbed their noses together again.

“Just a couple of beers” he pleaded. Even raised his eyebrows at him “Maybe more than a couple, but-” 

“And?” Even cut him off.  
“And what?” the younger boy said defensively.

“And,” he raised his eyebrows again “What else did you drink?”

“Nothing” Isak begged before stealing another breathless kiss off of his boyfriend’s lips “just some shots”

“How many?”

“It's just, um” He scrunched his eyebrows together “I dont remember” He tried going back to making out, but was pushed up against the wall instead.

“Isak, can you even remember what you drank?”

The small boy sighed and made another whine in the back of his throat 

“Why does it even matter?”

“If you can’t even remember what you drank -” he started

“I think” Isak interrupted before pausing to think “Vodka and tequila” he nodded with finality.

It made a little more sense in Even's mind now. It was true what they say about tequila; at least for Isak it was. There was nothing that made Isak hornier, quicker, than tequila (and maybe that thing Even could do with his tongue). He was glad his boyfriend had come, he hadn’t got to see him much that week but they couldn’t.

“We can’t. You’re too drunk”

“Fuck you.” Isak whispered harshly, pushing him away. Even took a step back in surprise, he watched as tears started welling in the lovely boy’s eyes. “I come here horny and drunk” he started only to be interrupted.

“Exactly” Even tries to explain again.

“No, fuck you!” he almost shouts, frustrated tears now rolling down his cheeks. “I miss you” he chokes out. Even steps forward allowing Isak to tuck his face into his chest while he cries. “I love you” he whispers into the older boys shirt. 

“I love you” Even whispers back, wrapping his arms around the boy and kissing the top of his head.

“Then why can’t we?” Isak looks up and pleads one last time.

“You know why. We can still in the morning, if you really want”

“I’m gonna feel like shit in the morning” he mumbled tucking his face back into his boyfriend's chest.

“And whose fault will that be?” he questions smiling.

“Yours” the younger boy huffs, “for not coming with”

“Noted” Even laughs, tightening his hold on the boy he loves.

Eventually they make it to the bed and crawl in. Isak latches onto the older boy, poking his cold nose against Even's neck and muttering about fairness. Even just laughs and grabs his phone to text Eskild that Isak was crashing at his and not to worry. By the time he’s done, the smaller boy was already snoring quietly. Even smiles and pulls Isak closer to him.

 

In the morning Isak eventually grunts awake with the inevitable hangover hitting him like a bus. When he opens his eyes he sees Even watching him with a small smile. 

“Shut up” he groans.

“I didn’t say anything” Even says smiling even wider.

“Just shut up”

“How do you feel?”

“Like shit” he breathes out. His head hurts so fucking much; he makes a mental note to never drink that much ever again.

“And who’s fault is that”

“Still yours” he groans, pulling a pillow over his head. His boyfriend just laughs, a noise so beautiful even his hangover couldn't make him hate it. 

Even pulled the pillow off his head and gives him a kiss before disappearing. When he reappear he has a glass of water and some aspirin. 

“Oh thank god” Isak breathe out. He sits up and accepts the gifts gratefully. “I’m so lucky to have you as my boyfriend” he swallows the pills and hands Even the glass.

“Yeah you are” he smiles and takes the glass from the boy.

“So um” Isak pulls the pillow over his face again “what other dumb stuff did I do last night?’

“You don’t remember?” Even’s eyebrows furrow. Isak groans

“No, I drank so fucking much” his words are muffled by the pillow

“Isak” he climbs onto the bed and pulls the pillow off of his head. Isak puts his hands over his face instead and Even has to pry them off just to see his face. He caresses his boyfriend's face before giving him soft kiss. “Nothing happened. You came here, we talked a little, kissed a little, and we went to bed”

“Please, never let me drink that much ever again” Isak closed his eyes as a blush spread across his face. Even kissed between isak’s eyes, on cheek, the other cheek, his jaw, the corner of his mouth before finally kissing him on the lips. 

“You didn’t do anything that embarrassing” Even nudged at the corner of his face “maybe a little” he stopped just to watch the blush spread across Isak’s face “but nowhere near embarrassing as running across Oslo naked at night” Isak opens his eyes and smiles up at him.

“I love you” Isak whispers

“I love you too” Even whispers right back before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I love angst, leave a kudo or comment


End file.
